Basic guide
Hi guys, Welcome to this Wiki. This is my attempt to write a basic guide for beginning players. I'm NOT an expert, just a friendly stranger trying to help! This guide is made for people that have a basic understanding of the game already, however new players can find some info about starting a new game and what to focus on. 'If you have any comments or tips you can find me on the Kongregate Chat (when I am playing) or add a comment and I will try and add it to the guide. Before I start on the guide I will explain some of the abbreviations I might use in the guide. * '''Fd = Food ' * '''Gd = Gold * FpS = Food per Second * GpS = Gold per Second * Revolt = Revolution * Dis = Discontent * B/P = Battle Power ''' * '''Assi = Assimilation * RR = Realm Revolutions Realm Revolutions is an idle/incremental game. You build something up, revolt and gain a dis''' bonus, build something up but now faster, revolt again etc.. When you gained enough dis you can go for an assi and start all over again. Doing an assi resets ALL DIS but you gain a new building/monster. The short description above is the essence of the game, now I will try to explain how to do all this! '''RR '''has 3 resources. Food, Gold and B/P. * Food is used to buy new units, or swordman. It's gained through a number of different buildings (for this check the building tab). Each unit costs 1 Food. * Gold is used to buy and upgrade units and building. * B/P is used to defeat monsters in the Forest (see Forest tab) There isn't really a tutorial for RR. When you start your first game you only see a Farm. Clicking the farm grants you access to the farms unit which are Peasants. A peasant grants 1 GpS. Once you bought your first peasant you will start gaining gold. You have to use the gold to buy up to 10 peasants which allows you to upgrade your farm. Upgrading the farm will increase your FpS and your GpS from peasants. (To learn more about leveling bonuses check the Building tab) Once you get your farm to level 2 you get access to 2 new buildings. Wells and Workshop. Wells will increase your FpS, workshops increase GpS. Once you gained a few levels on one of the 2 you again get a new building. Keep leveling your old and new buildings to gain extra bonusses (all of the buildings and their units are explained in the building tab, I highly recommend you to check that) When you have enough units in a certain building you get a chance to start a revolution. You can do this by clicking the red head in between the name of the building and it's unit. A revolution will reset the progress on your buildings and units but it will grant you happiness. '''You only get happiness for the unit that you revolted!!! Happiness increases the gold a certain unit earns by the % that you revolted for. To get further into the game you need to revolt different units. The most important ones are Waterbois and Masters (for the early game). As stated above the most important units are Waterboys and Masters. Waterboys are great to revolt early on to grant you the extra gold needed to get to masters. After you did a revolt on Waterboys start over again by building up your buildings and units. To get to Assi 1 you should aim for 1 or 2M% happiness on Waterboys and 300-400K% on Masters. There is no minimum amount of happiness needed but the numbers above should make it easier to go on to the next step. The next step would be Assimilation. You can Assimilate in the forest. To do so you need to beat the monsters that are shown on the right side (for more information about this check the Forest tab). To kill monsters you need Battle Power. You gain Battle Power by building swordman which can be build after unlocking your first Castle. To increase the Battle Power per Swordman you can either increase the level of your Castle or revolt your soldiers (this is a late game thing so I won't dive deeper into this). Once you killed all the necessary units you should Assi ASAP, there is absolutely no need to keep going on your current run. Assimilating makes you lose ALL PROGRESS including happiness! You then get to start all over again. However, to reward you for assimilating you gain a new building. In this case the Tree of Fairies (check building tab for more info)